1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wheel hub clutching mechanism, and more particularly to an improved wheel hub clutching mechanism which is adapted to couple and uncouple a front wheel hub to and from a driven front axle in order to selectively provide four-wheel or two-wheel drive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wheel hub clutching mechanism normally includes a body, which is provided along its inner periphery with spline slots, and a pinion which is secured upon the driven front axle and which is provided along its outer periphery with splines so as to be enmeshed with a clutch ring. It is necessary to provide a draft within the spline slots of the body due to the fact that the same is formed through means of die-casting since the conventional clutching mechanism is provided with a bearing portion which is integrally formed with the body for supporting the pinion.
As a result, according to such conventional mechanisms, when the outer splines of the clutch ring are enmeshed with the internal spline slots of the body in order to transmit torque therebetween, the body is inclined, due to the draft, with respect to the clutch ring. The clutch ring, which, for example, may be made of iron steel, may therefore not be fully engaged with the entire portion of the spline slots of the body, which, may for example, be made of aluminum, that is, the clutch ring may be obliged to locally engage only one portion of the body spline slots upon torque transmission, thereby resulting in the incomplete torque transmission or insufficient strength being developed by means of the spline slots of the body.